


Popcorn and Beer

by RueSinger



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Ass-quez, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueSinger/pseuds/RueSinger
Summary: Movie nights are not an uncommon occurrence between the two friends. What is uncommon is Vaughn getting a chance to act upon some of his suppressed feelings.





	Popcorn and Beer

Rhys threw yet another handful of popcorn into his mouth. With as much popcorn he had, it was a wonder that he didn’t choke. Movie night was a normal night for Vaughn and Rhys. It provided a way for them to relax as well as a vent session. After all, being surrounded by Hyperion assholes 24/7 took a toll on a guy. So movie nights were always nights to look forward to. Well, Vaughn had other reasons… But those reasons weren’t ones he’d share openly with Rhys.

“I’m gonna grab some more snacks, you want anything?” Rhys asked, standing up. His arms stretched over his head, showing off how tall and lanky his form was. His Hyperion issued sweatshirt was a bit baggy on him, and with how lanky and long his legs were it was like he wasn’t really wearing shorts at all.

Vaughn tried not to think too much about that last bit.

“Bro, you’ve already gone on like five snack runs to the kitchen. Do you really need another one?” the accountant teased, watching as Rhys walked into the kitchen.

“You know I can’t really hear you. Could you speak up.”

“You know your metabolism won’t last forever!”

Vaughn heard Rhys snort and the refrigerator door open a few minutes later. While he was gone, Vaughn lost himself in thought.

The small man still had many insecurities about himself, and one of those things included love. Rhys, on the other hand, wasn’t afraid of anything. He was cool, confident, good looking, not afraid of who he was…. Rhys was the guy who never had a problem getting a date when he wanted it, mainly because of his good looks.

If Chad from HR dumped him, Tanya and Sam would be knocking down his door within seconds. Sure, he was a nerd just like Vaughn, but he could make up for it by looking pretty and swagger. Plus he had those cool cybernetics. What Vaughn wouldn’t give for one date….. Or one kiss……

But they were just friends, he couldn’t possibly risk that.Rhys’ friendship meant more than anything to him. If something happened to that… sure Yvette would still be around (right?)…. but his best bro would be gone…

Vaughn jumped as Rhys slammed a bowl of cheese curls on the table and sipped on a beer.

“Bro, you’re gonna wipe out my entire fridge… or give me a heart attack,” Vaughn sighed, clutching his chest. Though he couldn’t say that he wasn’t at least a little jealous of the beer bottle pressed against Rhys’ lips.

The lanky man plopped next to him on the couch and lazily threw one arm around him. “Awww c’mon bro, you know I’ll make it up to you,” he promised, “Besides, next week we’re having movie night at my house. Then you can act like a bandit at my house and take all my food.”

Vaughn rolled his eyes. The more likely story was that Rhys would clear out his own fridge. Movie night seemed to be an excuse not only for him to bitch, bt to pig out as well. But Vaughn wouldn’t say anything. After all, he knew that Rhys would just deny it.

As the night waned on, Rhys drank a little more than he probably should have. Basically by the time the movie had ended, he was gone.

“Don’t get me started on what an ass Vasquez is.”

“Rhys, we’ve already gotten started on that.”

“…..Did we?”

Vaughn couldn’t help but laugh and lean his head back. He’d been going in circles like this since Rhys had gotten half way through his second beer. He thought his friend could be a little funny when he was drunk. He became even more flamboyant, cocky, and boastful than he normally was. Vaughn had seen him at enough parties to know this.

“Well let me tell you,” Rhys started, “So, I’m going up to HR right? And Vasquez comes along with his cocky bitch-ass attitude and just starts blabbing.”

The accountant was partially listening. Rhys’ one arm was still around him from earlier. He leaned in and allowed himself to snuggle up against Rhys, it wasn’t like he’d remember it anyways.

“Hey Vaughn, you ever been kissed?”

The small man jumped at the sudden question directed at him. Rhys … Rhys knew. About camp… About Zach. Then again, Rhys was drunk and probably not in the best state of mind right now. “Once… We’ve discussed it before.”

“Well can I kiss you?” Rhys slurred, leaning in uncomfortably close to Vaughn. It was enough to make Vaughn blush.

“Come on bro,” he said, trying to laugh it off, “Quit foolin’ around. You’re drunk.”

“Nonono,” Rhys shook his head, but he didn’t move back, “I want to kiss you, Like… I wanna know if you’re good. As your best bro, I need to give you pointers where I can.” Before Vaughn could respond, Rhys’ lips were already on his. At first, Vaughn wasn’t sure how to react. Rhys, his best friend, his crush, was kissing him on the couch in his own home. Vaughn had dreamed of this moment. After all, Rhys was attractive, a lot of people wanted to be with him. Vaughn’s heart fluttered at the idea that Rhys was choosing to be with him in this moment. Drunk or not.

Hesitantly he started to kiss back, and that only fueled Rhys. Soon he was on his back, and Rhys’ cybernetic hand was running through his hair. The taste of beer and popcorn was evident on Rhys’ lips. It wasn’t the most favorable combination, but it didn’t seem to affect Vaughn too much, if at all. In fact, he never wanted it to end. He could have stayed like this forever on his couch in the arms of his best friend. However, the money man quickly realized that Rhys had fallen asleep,lips still on his.

Vaughn squirmed out from underneath Rhys, face red as a beet. Once he freed himself from under Rhys’ body, he threw a blanket over him and decided to get ready for bed. During this time, he decided to not bring up the kiss with Rhys unless he mentioned it. There was no need to make things awkward.

The next morning resulted in Vaughn tending to Rhys’ hangover. Of course he poked fun at his friend every now and again, telling him he should know better at this point. After all they weren’t in college anymore. Rhys would just pout and cross his arms, but with a pain reliever, they should be able to continue their day without any setbacks.

As suspected, Rhys didn’t seem to recall the kiss.

But Vaughn could still feel the taste of popcorn and beer dancing on his tongue.


End file.
